


Night and Morning After

by sotoayam



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: His boyfriend often works at night, Hyunwoo is a doctor with a sniper boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotoayam/pseuds/sotoayam
Summary: Hyunwoo doesn’t like it when Minhyuk left him in the night, bed cold.





	Night and Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realize that the beginning part of the fic was cut off, here is the complete version of the first paragraph that was incomplete. I apologize for not noticing it sooner. Happy reading ^^

Hyunwoo doesn’t like it when he felt a shove on his body and the person he embraced close tore up from him. Every single time, he would be awake and he had to see the person starting to get clothed and prepared to leave.

“Don’t go.” he said. Just like he always does, repeating the request like a chant.

Minhyuk would smile to him and kiss him softly on the lip.

“You know I have to.”

And Hyunwoo really hates to see the person he loves leaves with that black clad attire, stride confident, smiling to him for the last time before going. “I will be back before you know it.”

Hyunwoo can only hopes so.

***

Hyunwoo lets a content sigh when he feels a familiar warmth in the bed. Instinctively, he draws the body closer, and takes the person with almost rib bruising embrace. Minhyuk never minds, because as fragile as he may look like, he isn’t.

“Don’t ever leave me again.” he whispered softly, which was replied with an acknowledging hum.

It is a routine now and Hyunwoo does it almost instinctively. He dreads for the time when he couldn’t find Minhyuk’s body next to his. And he has to wait for the news to see whether they found his body or not. Because it is not like he can report for missing person to police if Minhyuk ever does.

Minhyuk is a professional hitman (an excellent sniper at that) and it is part of his job stay unnoticed, hence the no-police and no-hospital policy. Even if Hyunwoo protests for the latter policy, because what if he got hurt bad and really really needs a hospital? (“You are a doctor, you can save me.” Minhyuk’s reply mostly).

And that’s one reason, among other things as to why he always clings to Minhyuk as if it is the last time. That’s why he likes to embrace him and locks the younger in almost death-grip, just so he can be sure that Minhyuk is still there in his arms (Minhyuk can extract himself from him easily, he knows, that deceivingly crazy strong bod!).

They stay in bed that way until it is the decent time for breakfast.

***

In the morning, Minhyuk would tore up from his embrace and went to bathroom, still unclothed. Hyunwoo can only look with appreciative eyes because, hey, it is a good sight! He would never get tired to see those toned but lean body. All the way from his delicious sex-stroke hair, beautiful face that looks so delicate he wants to kiss it all day, the body that looks fragile but he knows that it could break him in pieces, and those long long beautiful legs that he personally loves to worship.

“I am not complaining, but don’t you want to get clothed?” he mused.

Minhyuk, never shows any sign of embarassment of his body (and why would he?), only shrugs and looks at him amusingly.

“You are going to strip me again when you take me in the kitchen. So why bother?”

Hyunwoo blushes to the remarks. A not precisely innocent thought appears in his mind and he squirms as another part of his body seems to grow interested.

“What if I don’t let you leave and keep in you in the bed, cuffed, so I can play with you all day?”

Minhyuk, realizing where this topic is going, looks at Hyunwoo with knowing eyes. “You know that not even the real cuff could contain me, let alone the furry cuff.”

“We can always pretend that it is not the case.” Hyunwoo offers. Minhyuk pretends to consider the offer for a while before refuting it with a shake of the head.

“Sounds interesting, but I am hungry. So we are doing my scenario.” He smiles innocently (how is that even possible?) and says, “We are going to have a pleasant breakfast and then you can fuck me on the table.”

Hyunwoo groans as the picture goes so vivid in his mind. He totally can’t have a peaceful breakfast now that his member has proudly made an appearance, as he can no longer hide it under the thin silky blanket. Minhyuk only smirks. That damn bastard!

The younger seems satisfied enough to see the effects of his words, now climbs the bed seductively, and looks Hyunwoo at the eye. Hands wandering down expertly while never breaking eye contact.

“I can help you with that.”

“Yeah?”

“But you have to get it up again after we have a breakfast. Since you are going to bend me and have me there?” there is a tone of challenge in that voice. And Hyunwoo refused to back down, not that he would.

“With you constantly being a hot seduction in my area? Hell yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am used to write any fic in past tense but recently it started to bother me? It feels familiar when I am writing the story, but when I read it in the web later, sometimes I don’t like it. Some fic are better with past tense, but sometimes present tense seems to suit it better? I am learning my grammar again, since I am not native and all.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Have a good day!


End file.
